


Song For Ten

by TheGeekProblem



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Introspection, Love in the Time of Corona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekProblem/pseuds/TheGeekProblem
Summary: The newly regenerated Doctor searches through the TARDIS' wardrobe for his new look, all while thinking about Rose, change, and what comes next
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Song For Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now, The Christmas Invasion is one of my favourite episodes ever and I recently read the novelization and it gave me LIFE.  
> I always headcannon that the 10th Doctor was born out of the love for Rose that 9th had for her, and reading the book just gave me so many ideas as to how he was taking his regeneration this time around.
> 
> Anyway, summary sucks but please give it a try!

The Doctor looked at himself in the mirror with curiosity. Regeneration had always been a lottery but for some reason this time he felt he’d win the jackpot. 

He felt light hearted and energetic, like he could bounce off the walls if he stayed still for too long. He was roaming the TARDIS’ wardrobe, still clad in the pajamas Jackie had lent him, searching for his new look, his new persona, something that suited his new personality. After the whole “Harriet Jones Fiasco” he decided he needed out of this clothes immediately.

He had noticed his accent when he woke up, an Estuary accent, he must have picked that from Rose. He was thinner and a little bit taller, too, not much, mind you, but still, and let’s not start with the hair. One of Rose’s pretty boys. And now he was thinking about Rose, which wasn’t that uncommon in his past body but now seemed like it was even more important, like she was first and foremost in his mind. When he had regenerated the only thing he could think about was making Rose smile one last time. He wanted to see her smile so badly in that body before he changed, she was the only thing in his mind in that moment. He had wanted so badly to become someone that would fit perfectly with her.

In his past body, he had looked like he was in his forties and Rose being nineteen, well, some people had thought he was her father. Now _that_ had been unpleasant. He certainly didn’t mind when they were mistaken for a couple, and only denied it if Rose was within earshot of the comment. He was more than happy letting people believe they were a couple if it kept all the pretty boys away. But now, _now_ , he looked and felt younger, no more than early thirties. There was no way he was going to be mistaken for her father ever again now that he was good-looking. If he ever had to deal with his past incarnation face to face he was sure it was going to finish in a dick-measuring contest. _Oh, that was crass. Crass and rude._ Apparently, the accent wasn’t the only thing he picked up from Rose.

Wonder what would she think of this new body. Would she like it? She had blushed and fought a smile when he had made the ‘sexy’ comment and winked at her, the wink hadn’t been planned. He had been nervous in that moment so he had kept talking and talking, and what a gob he had. He could probably talk to death someone, not probably, he most definitely could.

All in all, this was definitely an upgrade from his last incarnation, ten out of ten. Ha, that was funny, ten, because he was the tenth, no? okay. Blimey, even in his own head he was rambling. He was here to search a new outfit, not ramble about his new looks and Rose.

He kept walking through lines of endless outfits of every size and every era. He needed something that allowed him to run, with Rose by his side it seemed like trouble always followed him. Jeopardy friendly, indeed. It always felt like 1 out of 2 travels they ended up running for their lives, so definitely trainers. He soon found a shoe rack full of different types of trainers. He spent a while trying some and just throwing some of them out, and finally settled on some white Converse All-Star. Those were stylish, right? He thought he saw Rose wearing a pair of them once. There she was again invading his mind, somehow it wasn’t bothering him.

He picked up a red military jacket. Nope. Red wasn’t his colour or maybe it was, but this jacket wouldn’t do at all. No more black, though. He grabbed a red scarf, okay, so red did suited him. But no scarfs. Scarfs were rubbish, he had already tried it in his fourth incarnation and it got him in more trouble than what it was worth. He passed his hand through the materials of the clothes around him. He didn’t want anything rough, something comfy, maybe soft. This body seemed to be really tactile, wonder how that would work in the future with Rose always being so close to him. He finally saw a brown pinstripe suit that looked soft and in his size. He had never been thin enough to fit in it but maybe now he could. There was something missing, he wondered but soon enough he saw a beige coat just a little behind the suit. Oh, yes. This coat would go nicely with the suit, it was a present from Janis Joplin. That would impress Rose. He grabbed a white shirt and changed into the suit. Now _this_ was a look, not like leather jacket and boots. So uncomfortable, what was he thinking? He put on the trainers and started pacing around. A tie, he needed a tie. He went around a couple of drawers, messing everything inside until he found a brown tie with blue spirals. He finished dressing and went again to the mirror.

 _This will do_ . Thought the Doctor as he seized himself and the outfit. _Pretty boy, indeed._ He smirked at his reflection, looking closely at his face.

Finally happy with the new outfit he nodded to his reflection and got out of the wardrobe. He had a Christmas dinner to attend, and even if he wasn’t looking forward to Jackie’s cooking he _was_ looking forward to see Rose. Not like he was searching for her approval, he just wanted to see her reaction.

He walked back to the Powell State an anxious blur. He had parked closely to her place so when it was over they could be on their way, exploring the stars. He climbed the stairs two by two until he was finally in front of her door. But before he could knock, _like a stranger_ , his mind supplied, which he wasn’t, he stopped himself. There was no reason to be nervous, but here he was, a mass of anxiety, standing in front of Jackie Tyler’s door. And it was, wasn’t it? Jackie’s flat, it wasn’t Rose’s, not anymore, not since she decided to travel full time with him. Then what was he so nervous about?!

He took a deep breath and hoped for the best. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted by laughter and music, the telly on but muted in the background. And Rose was there, serving the plates, illuminated by christmas lights and looking so beautiful. Again he felt floored, he had never felt like this in his life, he didn’t know how to make tails and heads of it, he was just starting to regret this when Rose turned around. He held his breath, putting a mask of confidence he certainly didn’t feel, and waited. 

Then Rose smiled, this big beautiful smile that was his beacon in the dark, a smile he _knew_ it was reserved only for him, and he felt all the tension leaving his body. He shouldn’t have worried. Of course Rose would see past the changes and everything and see that he was the same man, she was _Rose_.

He smiled back at her and he knew they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thegeekproblem)  
> [Tumblr](https://thegeekproblem.tumblr.com)


End file.
